Mediação
by entlzab
Summary: Depois de três anos, Harry acredita que Severus tenha se cansado dele. Oneshot


Título: Mediação   
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: Slash  
Gênero: Drama, Romance, meio angsty  
Classificação: PG-13  
Personagens ou Casais: HP/SS  
Resumo: Depois de três anos, Harry acredita que Severus tenha se cansado dele  
Spoilers: Leves para Half-Blood Prince, só para garantir.  
Disclaimer: JK, aquela mulher má, é dona deles, e o pior é que eu também termino judiando deles, tadinhos.

Agradecimentos: Lilibeth não só betou como gentilmente cedeu os blinkies para a versão html, que pode ser encontrada no meu site  
Alertas: Spoilers, uai!  
Notas: Feito para o primeiro aniversário do grupo Potter Slash Fest. Propusemos um Desafio dos Signos, no qual a idéia é ressaltas as características do signo dos personagens de Harry Potter.

**Mediação**

A batida à porta foi firme, mas rápida. Harry Potter suspirou.

– Vá embora.

– Professor Potter, sou eu – veio a voz feminina determinada da diretora Minerva McGonagall.

Ele suspirou de novo, mas abriu a porta. Não queria ver ninguém, mas ela era a diretora de Hogwarts – sua superiora, portanto – e ele lhe devia um mínimo de respeito, apesar de tudo que sentia. Além disso, no fundo de sua mente, ele imaginou que deveria haver alguma conexão especial entre o castelo de Hogwarts e o diretor da escola. Do contrário, como McGonagall saberia sobre o que acontecera?

A severa diretora ficou parada na porta, olhando em volta.

– Então você escolheu esses aposentos para ficar. De volta a Gryffindor. Seu primeiro lar.

– É apenas temporário.

– É por isso que não vejo seus pertences aqui?

– Eu ainda não trouxe. Por favor, entre, diretora.

Após olhar detidamente mais alguns segundos, a Profª McGonagall finalmente entrou no quarto, as vestes de tartan fazendo ruído. Depois fechou a porta atrás de si. Harry a convidou a sentar. Havia um sofá e duas poltronas perto da lareira, além de uma mesinha de centro, uma mesa de trabalho e uma cama adiante nos aposentos de convidados da Torre Gryffindor. Com um gesto de varinha, ela conjurou uma bandeja com chá e biscoitinhos.

– Coma um biscoito, Prof. Potter.

Ele quase riu:

– A senhora vem me dizendo para fazer isso desde que eu era adolescente.

– E isso não faz tanto tempo assim. Agora coma um biscoitinho enquanto eu sirvo o chá.

Harry não era nem besta de discutir com a diretora e obedeceu. Observou suas mãos elegantes e enrugadas com destreza e firmeza pegarem o bule de porcelana azul tradicional inglesa e despejarem o conteúdo na xícara enquanto ele se servia dos tais biscoitinhos amanteigados, dispostos em pratos de porcelana que repousavam na bandeja de prata com paninhos rendados. Ela continuou o que fazia, e perguntou casualmente:

– Então não pretende ficar aqui nesses aposentos?

– Não posso mais ficar em Hogwarts. – Dor.

– Bom, será muito difícil repor um professor assim no meio do ano, ainda mais para mexer numa fórmula pedagógica consagrada. – A diretora tinha um ar bastante profissional, e Harry sentiu que isso o confortava. Pois não doía tanto. Ela explanou seu raciocínio. – Os últimos anos provaram que o ensino de Defesa das Artes das Trevas é mais eficaz se ministrado em dois professores, um com abordagem prática e outra mais teórica. Pedagogicamente eficaz e motivador para os alunos. Os resultados foram considerados de excelentes a excepcionais pelo Conselho Diretor de Hogwarts e pelo Conselho Educacional do Ministério da Magia. Não gostaria de ver essas avaliações alteradas.

Harry pegou a xícara que lhe era oferecida.

– Posso indicar um substituto. Talvez um antigo participante da Armada de Dumbledore, se não se importar.

– Também posso tentar recrutar alguém do Esquadrão de Aurores temporariamente, se insistir em não ficar até o fim do ano. Nem preciso dizer que os alunos e o staff ficarão desolados se realmente desistir de dar aulas.

– Eu... não posso ficar. Lamento. – Ele tomou um gole de chá. Era limão. Talvez fosse influência de Albus, mas ultimamente a Profª McGonagall tinha desenvolvido um gosto pela bebida quente de limão e hortelã.

– Entendo e posso garantir que não lamenta mais do que eu, Prof. Potter. – Suspiro. – Agora posso chamá-lo de Harry e falar com você não como a diretora ou sua superiora hierárquica, mas como alguém que o viu crescer e o conhece há mais de 10 anos?

– Claro, Profª McGonagall.

– Chame-me de Minerva, Harry. E me conte o que aconteceu.

A xícara começou a tremer na mão dele e Harry a pôs na mesinha, dizendo baixinho:

– Severus... não me ama mais.

– Harry...

Era tanta dor, tanta dor, que Harry não tinha mais lágrimas. Parecia que estava acontecendo com outra pessoa.

– Ele nunca disse que me amava mesmo. Eu sempre disse isso a ele, ele nunca me respondeu.

– Harry, ele não é desse tipo.

– Por isso eu nunca tinha me importado. Eu sempre pensei que ele só não conseguia dizer as palavras, mas que no fundo ele me amava, nem que fosse apenas um pouco. Me amava o quanto podia me amar. E eu aceitava isso de bom grado, porque eu o amo. Merlin me ajude, mas eu o amo demais. Mas agora não sei se ele algum dia me amou.

– Isso não é inteiramente verdade, Harry. Conheço Severus há muito mais tempo do que você, fui professora de vocês dois, e posso garantir: eu nunca o vi tão contente na vida quanto quando ele está com você. E Severus não é um homem do tipo que muda seus sentimentos repentinamente. Ele demora a confiar nas pessoas, e eu tenho certeza de que ele confiou seu coração a você, Harry. Então ele já amou você, sim. Mas, por favor, ajude-me a entender por que agora diz que ele não o ama mais.

– Eu... – Harry baixou a cabeça e torceu as mãos – Professora, eu...

– Pode me chamar de Minerva, Harry. Estamos conversando como dois amigos.

– Ele está andando estranho há algum tempo. Deu para ir a Londres sozinho com freqüência, dizendo que está tratando a venda daquela propriedade em Spinner's End.

– Eu não sabia que ele estava tentando vender aquilo.

– Isso é apenas uma parte da história – disse Harry miseravelmente. – Ele sempre quis vender aquilo, mas é um imóvel tão miserável num local tão lamentável que nunca obteve um comprador. Então, quando apareceu essa oferta, ele se animou e foi tratar dessa venda. Voltou menos animado, dizendo que as condições do negócio estavam difíceis e que seriam necessárias extensas negociações. – Ele soltou um risinho entre sarcástico e amargo. – Negociações, sei.

– Eu notei que Severus tem saído com mais freqüência de Hogwarts, e ele me alegou que precisava tratar de negócios particulares. Mas seu tom parece indicar outra coisa.

– Eu só soube mais tarde. A princípio eu também notei que ele saía muito para Londres, mas no fundo eu estava contente que ele tivesse conseguido encontrar alguém que comprasse aquele pardieiro miserável. O lugar traz tantas recordações ruins para Severus, tantos pesadelos. Então eu não me importei. E obviamente ele iria encontrar dificuldades de vender um moquiço lastimável como ele, por isso eu não liguei de vê-lo menos em Hogwarts. Só achei que ele estava se esforçando muito, porque ele parecia mais irritadiço quando voltava dessas "negociações". – Mais uma vez ele se riu amargamente. – Eu até o tratava com carinho redobrado, pensando que ele tinha passado horas difíceis. Humpf, que idiota eu fui.

– O que está tentando dizer, Harry? Que Severus estava _traindo_ você?

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos verdes cheios de mágoa:

– Foram os gêmeos que me alertaram. Eles viram Severus e Lucius Malfoy entrando no Caldeirão Furado, fazendo o máximo para não chamarem a atenção.

– Malfoy? Ele está interessado em comprar a propriedade?

– Como se alguém como Malfoy quisesse comprar aquele moquiço. – Harry deu um sorriso amargo. – A primeira vez que isso aconteceu, Fred e George nem notaram. Mas houve outras. E ontem à noite também.

– Por que você tem a impressão de que aconteceu mais do que uma simples negociação imobiliária?

– Porque Severus uma vez me disse que Lucius tinha chegado para ele com uma proposta sexual, há muitos anos, e Severus o rejeitou. Lucius nunca teria se conformado com isso, mas Severus me garantiu que nunca teve qualquer atração por ele. Eu fiquei um pouco enciumado, e Severus até riu, dizendo que eu tinha exagerado e que ele jamais teve olhos para Lucius Malfoy, nem antes, nem agora, nem nunca. Só que agora... parece que ele não pensa mais assim...

Minerva passou um lencinho e esperou que ele enxugasse as lágrimas por detrás dos óculos. Ela trazia os lábios apertados, a expressão típica de quando estava preocupada.

– E você falou com ele? Confrontou-o?

– Não a princípio. Eu não queria acreditar. Preferi pensar que os gêmeos estavam vendo coisas, que ele provavelmente pedira ajuda a Lucius para convencer o comprador a dar um bom preço pelo casebre. Achei que Severus fosse me dizer que estava falando com Malfoy. Uma pessoa inocente teria dito, não teria?

– Harry, não seja tão duro com ele antes de ouvi-lo. Você falou com ele?

– Sim, falei. Foi numa noite, quando ele voltou. Eu queria dar a chance de ele mesmo me falar alguma coisa. Mas ele só ficou nervoso e não me respondeu coisa alguma. A princípio isso não me incomodou. Eu confiava em Severus... Mas então ele começou a ficar irritadiço. E se eu perguntava sobre a venda da propriedade, ele se incomodava mais ainda. Aí eu me lembrei das corujas...

– Corujas?

– Ele andou recebendo umas corujas e eu finalmente me dei conta de que era a mesma coruja que Draco recebia quando a mãe dele mandava alguma coisa nos tempos de escola. Ele parecia bravo quando chegava a coruja... – Harry abaixou a cabeça, a voz sumindo. – Como se estivesse bravo por eu estar vendo...

– Harry... – McGonagall estava penalizada por ver o sofrimento do rapaz.

– Ainda assim eu não achava que nada estivesse errado, só que ele estivesse nervoso por ter tanto trabalho para vender aquele maldito pardieiro. Mas a gota d'água foi ontem. Severus foi a Londres de novo, ainda dizendo que ia tratar do negócio. Mas ele se encontrou em Lucius Malfoy na Travessa do Tranco. Os dois entraram num local suspeito, um com quartos para alugar, e de lá só saíram quase de manhãzinha, e Severus parecia bastante... er... exausto, se entende o meu ponto.

Uma mulher como Minerva McGonagall não enrubescia por pouca coisa, portanto foi sem sequer perder o ritmo de sua respiração que ela perguntou:

– Você viu isso, Harry?

– Não, mas os gêmeos viram. Não me pergunte o que eles faziam à noite na Travessa do Tranco, mas chamou a atenção deles o modo como os dois tentavam passar despercebidos no local. Fred e George fizeram algumas perguntas, até deram dinheiro por informações. E descobriram que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Nem aquele era o único local. Como eu disse, houve também o Caldeirão Furado. Severus e... – Harry tentou começar, mas um soluço o interrompeu e ele teve que recomeçar. – Severus e Lucius vêm se encontrando às escondidas há tempos.

– Os irmãos Weasley têm certeza do que viram? Não podia ser outra pessoa?

– E alguém poderia confundir-se com Severus? Não, eram os dois. Com certeza.

– E como os Weasley podem garantir que eles estavam... em atitudes comprometedoras? Eles mencionaram algo mais... específico? Talvez mais contundente?

– Não, mas é uma conclusão óbvia, não é? O que duas pessoas fazem trancadas dentro de um quarto a noite toda?

– Não, Harry, não é uma conclusão óbvia. Primeiro me diga o que Severus lhe disse. – Ela procurou confirmar. – Você falou com Severus quando ele chegou, não?

– Sim, falei.

– O que exatamente você falou?

– Eu perguntei a ele se era verdade que ele tinha passado a noite com Lucius Malfoy. Ele ficou muito nervoso, e tentou dizer que não era o que parecia. – Harry pareceu ainda mais magoado, abanando a cabeça, as lágrimas escorrendo sem que ele sequer as quisesse deter. – Ele tentou negar!... Eu dei a chance de me dizer claramente que não me amava mais, que queria terminar tudo, enfim, a chance de fazer a coisa certa. Mas não, ele foi bancar o sonserino, querer me enganar. Eu achei o fim, e saí dali.

– Mas o que ele disse?

– Eu não ouvi. Não ia ficar ali ouvindo mentiras! Falei que não tínhamos nada a conversar e fui embora.

– Mas Harry! Você nem o ouviu! – Minerva estava entre decepcionada e exasperada. Ela cruzou os braços e ordenou, ríspida: – Tome o seu chá.

– O quê?

– Tome o seu chá, Prof. Potter – repetiu ela, sem humor. Com um floreio, passou a varinha sobre a xícara para aquecer o líquido. – _Thermos!_

– Como espera que eu tome chá...?

Numa atitude inédita, Minerva o interrompeu, os olhos brilhando:

– Não gosto de ser rude, Prof. Potter, mas também não gosto de me repetir. Portanto, faça o que eu disse. Aproveite e pegue um biscoitinho também

Harry suspirou, um soluço fazendo-o estremecer o corpo. Com as mãos trêmulas, ele pegou a delicada xícara de porcelana e sorveu um pequeno gole. A diretora de Hogwarts o observou, os olhinhos apertados enquanto ela calculava o seu próximo passo.

– Harry Potter, eu o conheço desde que tinha 11 anos. E conheço Severus Snape também desde essa idade. Eu já sabia que você tinha se precipitado e feito algo no calor do momento, porque esse é seu temperamento.

– Mas...

– Deixe terminar, por favor. Eu entendo que você deva estar magoado e que esse assunto seja uma fonte de dor. Mas você deveria ter escutado Severus. Não prefere ver tudo esclarecido? Não prefere saber com certeza o que aconteceu?

– Eu sei com certeza o que aconteceu – Ele cerrou os dentes. – Só queria que Severus admitisse o que fez. Droga, depois de três anos, eu acho que mereço uma explicação. Só um pouco de consideração. Três anos. Mas talvez a culpa seja minha. Ele nunca me fez promessas, nunca me disse que me amava. Eu simplesmente achei que ele tinha dificuldades de expressar o que sentia. Aparentemente ele não teve esse tipo de problemas com Lucius Malfoy.

Minerva espremeu ainda mais os lábios. Sua voz saiu suave e cuidadosa, e ela abordou-o como se ele ainda tivesse onze anos:

– Harry, você não o deixou falar. Já imaginou que ele possa ter alguma outra versão para os fatos?

– O que ele tem para dizer? Como ele pode justificar isso?

– Você nunca vai saber se não o ouvir. Por isso eu pergunto: se ele estivesse aqui agora, você iria querer ouvi-lo?

Harry parou para examinar seus sentimentos. Sim, ele tinha explodido com Severus. Mas não dissera nada, só tinha dito que não iria ouvir o ex-Mestre de Poções. O rapaz-que-vencera-Voldemort lembrou-se daqueles momentos terríveis. Naquele momento em particular, no instante em que tentou confrontar Severus e ele tentou negar, Harry ficou com muita raiva, mas agora só estava triste e decepcionado. Ele não entendia como tinha se enganado tanto com o homem que amava.

Por isso ele percebeu que precisava fechar essa história. Ele precisava de um fechamento, de uma conclusão. Uma explicação, talvez. Afinal de contas, era uma relação de três anos.

Uma que Harry não queria que acabasse, mas parecia difícil salvá-la.

– Eu só queria entender...

– Então se ele falar, você vai ouvi-lo? – insistiu Minerva.

– Sim.

– Você também gostaria de dizer alguma coisa a ele?

– Sim, mas eu só iria agredi-lo. E não quero fazer isso. Odeio machucá-lo, por mais que ele tenha me machucado. Mas se eu tentar falar com ele, só vou gritar com ele.

– Tenho certeza de que pode dizer muitas coisas sem agredi-lo. Tente ser justo. Eu sei que consegue, Harry. Por que não pratica comigo? Finja que ele está aqui, neste quarto, e diga o que gostaria que ele ouvisse. Sem pensar muito, Harry, apenas fale.

– Está bem – O rapaz suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Eu gostaria de poder lhe falar de meu grande amor. Que eu não quis acreditar que ele iria jogar isso tudo fora. Que eu queria que ele talvez me dissesse uma vez apenas que eu era importante em sua vida. Que ele apenas reconhecesse algumas das coisas que fiz por ele. Que eu não sei como vou viver sem ele, mas não posso viver com ele se ele não me ama.

Harry abriu os olhos. Minerva discretamente enxugava uma lágrima com o cantinho de um lenço rendado, e disse apenas:

– Então diga a ele, Harry. Severus, por favor, mostre-se.

Para espanto de Harry, a seu lado, Severus Snape saiu de debaixo de sua Capa da Invisibilidade.

Durante um segundo, Harry enfrentou a ira de saber que toda sua conversa tinha sido ouvida. Mas toda a raiva se dissipou quando ele viu o olhar do homem que amava. Severus estava irreconhecível. Ele não encarava Harry, mas a expressão de dor, pavor e sofrimento era tão eloqüente que o jovem se esqueceu de sua própria irritação.

– Oh, meu Deus, Severus...

– Harry... – A voz normalmente portentosa do antigo Mestre de Poções e hoje co-titular de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava miúda e recolhida, o que assustou Harry mais do que qualquer outra coisa. – Por favor, Harry. Eu sei que eu cometi um erro, mas, por favor, não acredite por um segundo que eu não o amo mais.

Harry fechou os olhos, com uma dor no peito. Ele interpretou aquelas palavras como uma admissão de adultério e baixou a cabeça, muito mais ferido e magoado do que tinha pensado ser possível.

– Mas eu jamais o traí – acrescentou Severus rapidamente. – Não que Lucius não tenha tentado nem se insinuado, com uma insistência até grosseira, mas eu sequer cogitei essa hipótese, por qualquer motivo. Eu sabia que isso o faria sair de minha vida, Harry, e eu... – Ele engasgou, depois suspirou e recomeçou. – Eu não imagino minha vida sem você nela.

– Então... o que houve?

– A verdade é que Lucius me ofereceu um negócio irrecusável. Ele disse que trocaria Spinner's End por uma propriedade de sua família paterna no sul da França, na verdade uma fazenda produtora de alfazema. Eu não teria que pagar nem um galeão sequer, mas ele exigiu que eu lhe ensinasse Legilimência. Concordei, mas logo deu para ver que essas não eram, nem de longe, suas verdadeiras intenções.

– Que surpresa... – desdenhou Harry.

– Eu tentei enganá-lo, ou melhor... dissuadi-lo. Mas Lucius é um homem rico, poderoso e acostumado a sempre ter tudo o que quer. Não é fácil fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Ainda mais quando eu ainda estava tentando assegurar o negócio da fazenda no sul da França. Só pensava em nós dois naquele lugar, juntos...

– Severus, por que você não me disse nada?

– Eu... quis lhe fazer uma surpresa com a propriedade. E também quis evitar justamente uma cena como essa... Esse foi meu erro, Harry. Eu deveria ter dito desde o início que o comprador era Lucius. Isso teria evitado que os irmãos Weasley vissem coisas que não compreenderam e tirassem conclusões que o magoaram muito. Eu passei uma noite inteira me defendendo dos ataques e investidas de Lucius. Ele tinha armado um cenário de sedução, com poções e tudo. Mas... agora você pode não querer mais nada comigo, e tudo porque eu fui um estúpido...

Harry não respondeu. Ele estava surpreso demais, olhando Severus como ele jamais tinha se portado antes.

– Eu não soube tratar de você, Harry... Não soube mantê-lo a meu lado, dar-lhe o que precisava, e pior ainda, eu fiz você sofrer. – Os lábios agora tremiam, e ele não conseguia encarar o jovem parceiro. – Eu sempre soube que não te merecia, mas por algum milagre você continuava a meu lado... E eu não entendia como você ficava, dia após dia, junto de uma pessoa como eu. Sempre soube que chegaria o dia que você iria se dar conta de tudo e iria embora... Só não pensei que fosse assim... Estraguei tudo e perdi a única coisa que me era importante na vida por minha própria estupidez. Eu... não mereço pedir seu perdão... mas por favor... acredite...

Quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seu olho, Harry pôde sentir toda a mágoa e raiva se dissolvendo, e seu coração se derretendo de amor pelo homem que estava expondo sua alma, suas dores e seus temores, de maneira nua e crua. Em todos os anos que viviam juntos, Severus nunca lhe falara essas coisas, não devia estar sendo nada fácil se abrir daquela maneira. Isso, por si só, dava a Harry a medida da sinceridade daquele homem, que não se acreditava digno de ser amado.

Harry se abraçou a ele, notando que Severus estava tremendo.

– Oh, meu amor...

– Harry, me desc...

– Shh, não diga nada – Harry colocou dois dedos sobre seus lábios. – Não precisa dizer nada, Severus. Quem tem que lhe pedir desculpas sou eu. Eu jamais deveria ter duvidado de você. Mas preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa, Severus, e gostaria que me respondesse de maneira sincera e honesta.

– Claro, Harry.

– É verdade que agora temos uma fazenda produtora de alfazema no sul da França?

Severus deixou escapar um raro sorrisinho, com Harry em seus braços e os olhos negros faiscando:

– Sim. Poderemos passar verões por lá, e até obter uma renda da venda da planta.

– Lembro-me de tê-la usado um pouco em algumas poções. Ou não? Confundo alfazema com lavanda.

Severus revirou os olhos:

– Você realmente nunca prestou atenção nas minhas aulas. Alfazema e lavanda são a mesma planta. _Lavandula vera, Lavandula officinalis, Lavandula spica_. É um ingrediente poderosíssimo em poções restauradoras e curativas. Até os Muggles reconhecem seu poder. Parte da produção da fazenda, inclusive, vai para fábricas Muggle e fornecedores de essências e óleos essenciais.

– Você realmente gostou desse negócio, não?

– Não gostei do que aconteceu para que tivéssemos a fazenda. Mas acho que vamos gostar desse empreendimento.

– Podemos visitá-la no final de semana?

– Com certeza.

Uma voz atrás deles pigarreou e indagou:

– Isso quer dizer, então, que não preciso mandar aquela carta para o Esquadrão de Aurores em busca de professores substitutos?

Os dois se viraram, claramente surpresos. Eles tinham se esquecido completamente da presença da diretora de Hogwarts no aposento. Minerva McGonagall os encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Não, claro que não, diretora – apressou-se a dizer Harry.

– E o senhor vai desocupar esse aposento em breve, não vai, Prof. Potter?

– Imediatamente.

– Excelente – Ela se ergueu e com um movimento com as mãos fez desaparecer a bandeja com chá e biscoitinhos amanteigados. Retomou o ar profissional, empertigando-se toda. – Conto com a presença dos dois para o jantar, e que sejam pontuais, por favor.

Severus se aproximou dela e lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de gratidão:

– Obrigado.

O brilho de calor e afeição nos olhos da escocesa traiu sua postura rígida, bem como as palavras carinhosas:

– Pode me agradecer apropriadamente com um convite para visitar essa fazenda encantadora. Agora preciso sair e cuidar de uma escola. Tenham juízo, cavalheiros. Com licença.

Com um movimento rápido do tartan de suas vestes, ela deixou o aposento para convidados na Torre de Gryffindor com um sorriso interno. A harmonia voltava a imperar entre seus professores, e mais do que isso – entre aqueles dois professores em particular. O mundo parecia ter voltado a ficar em ordem e isso estava muito bem para Minerva McGonagall.

Ela mal podia esperar para contar tudo ao retrato de Albus. Ele iria ficar tão satisfeito quanto ela.

**The End**

**Minerva McGonagall é Libra** – Possuem um forte senso de justiça e imparcialidade. Apreciam a harmonia em vários sentidos. Geralmente conseguem ver os dois lados de uma situação e têm capacidade de serem ótimos mediadores e diplomatas. Por isso se saem bem em profissões ligadas a relações públicas, embaixadas, comércio e direito. Como também apreciam a boa educação, o refinamento e a beleza, outras áreas profissionais são a arquitetura, estética, joalheria e decoração. Como gentis pombas da paz servem de mediadores procurando resolver os problemas dos outros; no entanto, apreciam uma boa discussão. São bem-humorados e agradáveis, mas podem ser rabugentos também. São extremamente inteligentes, mas ao mesmo tempo, são incrivelmente ingênuos e crédulos. Falam pelos cotovelos e, no entanto, são maravilhosos ouvintes.

**Harry Potter é Leão **– Podem ser precipitados e um pouco teimosos. Gostam de liderar, mas podem se tornar escravas daqueles por quem sentem respeito e admiração. Os leoninos gostam que seus esforços sejam incentivados e reconhecidos. Isso acontece principalmente com as crianças leoninas, capazes de sucumbir à crítica negativa e de florescer com o incentivo construtivo. No amor, os leoninos são ardentes e fiéis e expressam sua generosidade com o parceiro de forma grandiosa. Contudo, são mais sensíveis e se magoam com mais facilidade do que a maioria das pessoas o nota.

**Severus Snape é Capricórnio** – O capricorniano nem sempre é o que parece ser externamente – duro e um tanto insensível –, pois, após assumir um compromisso ou um relacionamento, é muito fiel e dedicado. Por gostar das coisas certas nos devidos lugares, dá a impressão de ser uma pessoa formal e sistemática. Existe uma certa solidão no capricorniano e é nessa área sensível que podemos ajudá-lo sem que ele perceba. Tudo para ele é uma negociação, mesmo quando seus motivos são genuinamente nobres e altruístas. É um signo de uma imensa sutileza. Ninguém realmente conhece seus motivos e ele, raramente, faz algo sem um propósito. Toda aquela espera com atenção, assessoramento, trabalho duro e sacrifício são direcionados para um fim. As pessoas de Capricórnio não são grandes jogadoras na esfera das paixões. Virar um bobo apaixonado não parece algo divertido. Uma vez seguro, no entanto, é provável que o lado mais profundo e carinhoso de sua natureza sobressaia.


End file.
